Metal raceways are used to route power wiring or communication cable along surfaces such as walls, floors, ceilings or on other fixed structures. Raceways provide a convenient way to manage electrical wiring for multiple circuits and/or communication cables while keeping them out of sight and eliminate the physical and network dangers associated with exposure. The metal raceways thus provide an aesthetic and easy way to route wiring or cables from a power source or network entrance to a desired location.
The power and communication cables must be routed in separate channels in the raceway. As a result, a divider wall divides the raceway to form and maintain multiple channels to accommodate the power and communication cables. Often the amount or size of the cables requires the capacity of one of the channels to be larger than another. Additionally, a fitting divider all is required to support raceway divider walls and to maintain the division of the raceway into multiple channels through the entire raceway system.
Therefore, there is a need for a fitting divider wall that is easily installed in a raceway fitting to support a raceway divider wall in a plurality of locations.